Never Had a Dream Come True
by Aiko Kitty Skywalker
Summary: Sequel to I Really Miss You. Darth Vader is on Tatooine, ready to confront Obi-Wan. But when he does, Obi-Wan has something to tell him that may effect the outcome of the galaxy and a proposition Vader can't refuse.


Sorry this is so late! Arg! This is the sequel to _I Really Miss You_.

The disclaimer is I don't own the song Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7 or Star Wars so don't sue.

Please read and review or e-mail me (aiko_kitty_skywalker@hotmail.com).

Never Had a Dream Come True

By Aiko "Kitty" Skywalker

General Obi-Wan Kenobi's senses were as sharp as the day he had last called himself a Jedi night. He was a seasoned warrior, a seasoned, peacekeeper, and a seasoned force wielder and with all of the things he was, he could sense what was happening.

Darth Vader was coming to Tatooine.

He had not been surprised to feel the presence of his former Padawan heading this way. Truly he had been relieved. He had received a message from an old friend Bail Organa reporting that Darth Vader had appeared on Alderaan. Bail, truly, did not know the identity of Darth Vader. All that he knew was what Obi-Wan had told him when he had left Padmé in his care to become his wife, if Darth Vader were to arrive on Alderaan to report it to him immediately.

Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering, (oh wondering),  
How it could be now, oh might have been, (oh might have been),  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,

When Obi-Wan had heard the whole story of Darth Vader's meeting with Padmé and how she had locked herself in her room and how Vader had left without even doing what he had come to do seemed to Obi-Wan to be a clear cut sign that both still had feelings for each other. He knew that Padmé would never touch another man after Vader, probably only kiss Bail once, which was at their wedding. He knew that she would always have feelings for him, but he thought that Vader would never return those feelings again.

But now he knew he was wrong.

Anakin was still in there, somewhere deep inside. This pleased Obi-Wan greatly but when he realized that Vader was heading towards Tatooine he had feared the worst.

I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.

Vader had discovered them.

Somehow he knew Vader knew that Obi-Wan was there. Whether he knew the child was here was a whole nether story.

All Obi-Wan could do was pray to the force that he didn't know about the other child.

Darth Vader landed his ship on the outskirts of the nearly abandoned outpost of Mos Espa. Many years had passed since his days of slavery here and the days where it flourished in its own way, full of slavers, slaves, and scumbags alike. Now, since the rise of the Empire, such people were in danger. Freighters and smugglers soon left the outpost of Mos Espa knowing that if they were discovered in such a place as that, a known outpost for such people, that the Empire would strike them down. The Empire was greedy, greedy enough to even try and control Tatooine, which was far out the reaches of the Old Republic. So the people of this little outpost more than likely either left the planet or headed to another outpost somewhere.

Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be 'cause yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering (oh wondering),  
How it should be now, oh might have been (oh might have been),  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,

But that didn't bother Vader. He would have cared less. Vader unloaded his land speeder from the cargo bay of his ship and turned it on, checking the machinery before he left. Then, taking off with all speed, he followed a strange feeling that he had. He felt the faint presence of his former master, faint enough so that anyone, no matter how strong in the force, that did not know Obi-Wan would not have felt it.

But he did and he knew that Obi-Wan knew it.

"I'm coming for you Obi-Wan, ready or not here I come."

I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be 

Obi-Wan saw Vader coming before Vader could see his small hut. Watching from inside his home, Obi-Wan pulled on his large brown cloak, heading quickly outside and around some rock ledges, across the course and binding sands. Keeping himself at a distance at all times, he followed the land speeder that was now traveling slowly for Vader was scooping the landscape.

'I know you're there so why hide, Kenobi.'

'I do not hide from the likes of you Darth, I only wish to see how strong you are as a Sith.'

'Liar.'

'Am I?'

Vader's mind grew full of the anger and hatred that Obi-Wan knew was there. Smiling lightly, he kept up with his telepathic conversation with his once called Padawan.

'Really Vader you always did let your anger run away with you.'

'Its Lord Vader to you.'

'No to me it is Anakin, young Padawan or young Apprentice, but we wont get into that will we?'

'Shuttup old man and show yourself.'

'Come and find me.'

'Gladly you're found.'

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
There's no use looking back oh wondering, (oh wondering),  
Because love is a strange and funny thing, (and funny thing),  
No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,

Obi-Wan watched the form of Vader get off the land speeder and stare strait at him behind his rocky outpost. This surprised Obi-Wan slightly but he quickly remember how gifted in the force this fallen Jedi was.

Stepping out from behind his rocky outpost, he stalked towards Vader who looked as calm as Darth Maul had been when he had been facing Qui-Gon.

"Now Kenobi tell me, what is your relationship with Padmé?" he asked coldly.

"She is a dear friend Vader but nothing more," he stated coolly.

"Oh is that so?" Vader asked raising an eyebrow. "Is that why her heart belongs to you?"

"What?" Obi-Wan questioned bewildered.

"Yes, I can see it now. You are Leia's father, aren't you? After everything that we went through Kenobi, I trusted you and you dared to steal my angel! You shall rot in hell for this Kenobi and not even the light side can save you from my wrath."

Vader relit his lightsaber, diving towards Obi-Wan who lit his just as fast. Blocking; weaving; striking; the two soldiers of the force fought with all their strength.

I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,

"Listen Anakin she belongs to you! She was never mine and she isn't Bail's either!" he screamed as Vader thrust at him.

"You lie! She was everything I wanted Obi-Wan. Never had my dreams truly come true until the day I thought I had her with me but it turned out my dreams never came true!"

"They did Vader believe me!"

"How can I, you twisted old fool? She was my everything and when I gave her up I never thought I would be whole again. But now I know I can be because my dreams have changed. My only dream now is to see you dead and I know it shall happen soon."

"If you love her Anakin then you would know this to be true." 

I never found the words to say, (never found the words to say),   
You're the one I think about each day, (you're the one I think about each day),  
And I know no matter where life takes me to

Padmé's eyes were red and puffy. Bail was out again that evening out with, Padmé could only guess, what one of his mistresses. Her life had been slipping recently; she had been weaker than usual. On her picnic with her daughter she had felt weak and without energy.

Since Vader had come she had been more depressed than even.

She had never loved anyone outside of him. Until Anakin her heart has remained solemn and alone. But with his love she changed, she learnt to love. But the days were running slim and her heart was breaking.

Everything that had been hers had disappeared. Everything but her little girl who reminded her so much of Anakin.

Reaching out she could feel him out there, somewhere. Frowning lightly to herself, she lowered her head into the pillows for one more cry.

For tomorrow was another day. Tomorrow she would get over him her heart swore it. If tomorrow she didn't have him than tomorrow she would say goodbye. One more day until she was herself and no one else.

Without him.

A part of me will always be with you.

Vader froze. Obi-Wan stopped his defensiveness, lowering his saber.

"What did you say?" he questioned.

"Even you, Vader, still love her. You know she loves you."

"Than why would she have a child without me?"

"Go back and see for yourself." Obi-Wan stated, his breathing regulating.

"Why would you send me back if I am a Sith, Kenobi?"

"Because I still believe that Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker lives within you." Obi-Wan stated. "Listen, if you return to Alderaan and see that she doesn't love you, you can strike me dead. I shall even come with you to make sure."

Vader's eyes narrowed.

"How do I know you are not just going to see your lover again?"

"Which do you want more, Vader, the woman you love or to see me dead and never have another chance with Padmé again?"

Vader turned and stalked back towards his land speeder. Looking back he beckoned for Obi-Wan to come with him.

A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh.

The End


End file.
